


Sweet Dreams My Loki

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki can't sleep; Thor helps him ease his mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams My Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is my 100th fic, here's too 100 more fics, I gift this to all of you who have given me good advice and who have left kudos and encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you to all of you from the bottom of my heart. I always wanted to try and write Thor comforting Loki so here it is. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

He was tossing and turning not only did he have a bad day but his dreams didn't give him peace either. Loki didn't notice the tears that ran down his face, or that he was whimpering.

Thor heard the noises, but couldn't pin point them, till he woke up that night and saw Loki having a hard time sleeping.

Gradually Thor pulled him closer to him; he had to move his leg quickly because Loki almost kicked him. Finally he managed to hold Loki to his chest, spooning him as his body calmed down ever so slowly.

Loki felt Thor's arms holding him in a protective embrace, his fingers running through his hair easing him.

"Shhh, you are safe, you are home" Thor whispered soothingly in Loki's ear. Loki drew a deep breath, not noticing he was nodding in his sleep. Thor kissed his hair line, running his hands up and down Loki's arms.

It never failed to calm him, though it did take some time. Now Loki was wrapped in Thor's loving embrace, his breathing became allot calmer and a small smile spread on his face. "Sweet dreams, my Loki" Thor murmured against his skin as he let sleep take over. Loki sighed contently in his sleep; he was feeling much better now.   

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :) *sends you all big hugs*


End file.
